Welcome to Canada
by MiNdY.AnGEl
Summary: Mickie James just moved to Montreal Quebec Canada sure her family is really rich but she hates the fact that shes leaving her friends for her senior year in high school follow mickie james down the road of friendships hurt and lies
1. The Big MOve: knew FriendShips

High School

(RichMond Virginia)

Mickie James sat in her room on the floor just looking around she couldn't believe she was actually moving sure her family was rich and wealthy but why did she have to move and leave all her friends behind

Ms. James: Mickie Sweety you ready

Mickie: yeah I guess

Ms. James: sweetheart don't worry you will have a lot of fun and Canada

Mickie: mom I don't know anyone there

Ms. james: you can hang out with my bestfriends daughter

Mickie: okay

: now lets go

Mickie still didn't know what they were rushing for they had their own private jet mickie her father and her mother got on the plane as soon as they did mickie fell right to sleep

(montreal Quebec Canada)

Mickie: wow mom this house is really nice its huge

Mr. James: we knew you would like it sweety

Ms. James: yeah its got a indoor swimming pool and a outdoor swimming pool and 30 bedrooms

Mickie loved there knew mansion it even had there last name on the gate when you entered and on the floor inside the house

Mickie: so mom which one is my room

Ms. James: sweety you will know when you see it

Mickie: dad what does she mean by that

Mr. james: well why don't you go find out

Mickie walked upstairs and looked in each bedroom that's when she stopped and noticed a huge bedroom it even had a picture of her and her name airbrushed on the wall

Mickie: OMG this is so beautiful

Ms. James: so do you like it

Mickie: are you kidding me I love it thanks

Ms. James: okay now lets unpack and I will make dinner you have a big day tomorrow you will have to enroll in school

Mickie: okay

(Glenn Cove High School)

Mickie walked in the school man this school was huge she thought to herself she didn't know how she was going to find her way around but she knew she would figure it out just like any other time

Who are you a voice said mickie turned around to see a beautiful blonde

Mickie: uh him mickie james

What kind of name is mickie the other diva said

Mickie: what is your name

Well my name is trish this is Candice and Ashley and Michelle

Trish: and here comes the French bimbo and her stupid friends

Mickie turned around to see what trish was talking about man where the girls pretty one had long curly black hair with hazel like eyes the other had long blonde hair with blue eyes and the other blonde was thin and had a nice body

Trish'

Trish: uhh maryse what do you want

Maryse: qui est votre ami

Trish: uh English please

Mickie: l'OH je suis mickie james

All the girls were surprised

Maryse: oh mickie that's different but I like it ainsi vous parlez français

Mickie: ouais je parle six langues qui est parce que j'ai vécu dans presque chaque pays que nous nous déplaçons beaucoup

Maryse just smiled

Trish: okay I hate to break up your little conversation but im sure its not important come on mickie

Mickie: wait what you where just rude to me

Trish: so I do that to everybody

Mickie: well not me im good au voir'

With that mickie just walked off

Trish: look what you did stupid

Maryse: whatever your just mad because I look better then you

Trish: oh please not in this life time

Maryse: whatever im so over this

After that the three girls walked off mickie looked at her schedule

Are you a little lost'

Mickie turned around to see a beautiful girl standing there

Mickie: yeah you can say that again

Hi my name is Eve torres but you can just call me eve

Mickie: oh my name is mickie

Eve: oh okay so what class do you got

Mickie: AP Calculus

Eve: oh I have that class you can come with me

Mickie: okay thanks

Both the girls walked in the class man where the class rooms huge just like the school

Hey Eve over here mickie noticed that accent she looked to see the French blonde that she had met earlier

Eve: hey girlies whats up

Maryse: hey where have you been and hey mickie

Mickie: hey Maryse

Maryse: sorry about that stupid encounter in the hall earlier trish is the queen bitch

Mickie: no its okay

Maryse: well you didn't get to meet the rest of the girls well this is Melina but you can call her mel and this is Kelly and you already met eve so what does your parents do

Mickie: my mom is a real estate agent and my dad owns his own company but he is always on business trips

Maryse couldn't tell if mickie was wealthy or not because of the way she dressed

Maryse: oh so what are you doing today after school

Mickie: I don't know probably just go home

Maryse: see me and the girls have absolutely nothing to do and we was wondering if we could just come hang out at your house

Mickie: sure oh right my mom kind of wanted me to go shopping

Maryse: right we can so go

Kelly: totally I need some knew clothes

Mickie: do you all drive or

Maryse: well I drive a black BMW and Kelly drives to

Kelly: I didn't drive today I road to school with eve

Melina: yeah and I road to school with Johnny

Mickie: well you guys can ride home with me

Kelly: really what kind of car do you drive

Mickie: a baby blue range rover but tomorrow im driving my pink avalanche

Maryse: Nice

Class Class enough of the chit chat Mr. TreeTop said

Mickie: what kind of name is Tree top

Mr. Tree Top: excuse me

All the girls couldn't help but laugh

Mickie: sorry please continue

the bell rung signaling for lunch time so far mickie had all her classes with maryse and eve

(Glenn Cove Lunch)

Trish Ashley and michelle and candice all sat at there usually lunch table

Ashley: you know I can't believe you actually considered hanging out with her I mean look at how she dresses

Trish: whatever

Candice: yeah you where so close to messing up the Canadian belles

Trish: okay I get it sorry

Michelle: you do know that she is rich right

Trish: what really

Michelle: yeah I over heard them talking today in first period she drives a baby blue range rover and she's driving her pink avalanche tomorrow she just dresses bad

Trish: I got to snatch her up

Ashley: where rich to

Michelle: yeah but she is filthy rich she's got her own jet and and a thirty bedroom house but to late because she's already been snatched up by none other then maryse

Candice: really

Michelle: yeah there going shopping today after school

Trish: uhh stupid bitches

Mickie walked into the cafeteria

Eve: hey mickie over here

Mickie smiled and walked over to the table where all her knewly made friends where sitting

Maryse: you know I was thinking we should so come up with a group you know how trish's group have the Canadian belles

Eve: yeah okay but what will we call our self

Mickie: I got an idea

All the girls looked at mickie giving her a look like say it

Mickie: oh yeah right we should call ourselves the Fab 5 like in the fabulous five

Melina: hey I like it

Maryse: yeah but first mickie we have to do a little work on your wardrobe and your hair do you wear make up

Mickie: no not really

Eve: well your starting today

The day went by fast all the girls walked outside they all sat there waiting for mickie

Maryse: look there she goes

Eve: wow look at her car

Mickie pulled her car around to the front of her car and hunk her horn

Mickie: Fabulous

Trish: OMG is that her car

Michelle: see I told you

Candice: no offense trish but her car makes ours look like a toy

Trish just sat there and screamed

Ashley: hey no fair look who's getting in it

Candice: that could have been us but trish just had to be rude

Maryse: okay mickie your car is nice

Eve: you guys I drove

Maryse: oh yeah so did I

Mickie: you guys can just follow me back to my house

Kelly: to bad me and mel didn't

Kelly and Melina laughed and hopped in mickies baby blue range rover

Maryse and eve walked to there cars and started there ignition they followed mickie back to her house

(James Mansion 3:00pm)

Kelly: okay Kelly this is not a house this is like a huge mall

Mickie parked her car

Melina: our houses are big to but your house makes our mansions look like doll houses

Kelly: are all these cars your

Mickie: no their my parents cars mines are in the underground garage

Kelly: you have a underground garage

Mickie: my father likes to spend money for no reason

Maryse and Eve hopped out of their cars

Maryse: okay im just dying to see the inside

Mickie: okay come on

All five girls entered the house

Melina: OMG is that your last name on your floor

Mickie:I told you my dad spends money for no reason

Ms. James: mickie is that you

Mickie: yeah mom where are you

Ms. James: im in the kitchen

All the girls walked in the kitchen

Ms. James: how was your first day at your knew school

Mickie: it was nice actually

Ms. James: and who are these lovely young ladies

Mickie: this is Eve Maryse Kelly And Melina there going to go shopping with me

Ms. James: oh okay well your dad wanted me to tell you that he got you a custom made limo for your birthday oops that was supposed to be a surprise

Maryse: OMG a custom made limo wait birthday when is your birthday

Mickie: oh its next week

Kelly: you should so have a party

Mickie: as if

Ms. james: I have been trying to get her to have a party for years she just doesn't listen to me maybe you girls can talk her into it

Maryse: oh don't worry ms. J we will is it alright if we call you that

Ms. James: of course now girls if you will excuse me I have some trip planning to do

Mickie: mom what trip

Ms. James: when your father gets back from his business trip he wants to take us to Hawaii

Mickie: I don't want to go

Ms. james: well why not

Mickie: because uhh

Mickie didn't know what to say

Maryse: she's going to have a party for her birthday

Ms. James: oh okay

With that mickies mother walked out of the kitchen

Mickie: Maryse what was that for

Maryse: now you have to have a party

Mickie: okay fine but I suck at throwing a party maybe we can hire a party planner


	2. Filthy Rich

Filthy Rich

After mickie got done showing the girls her house they all went into mickies bedroom

Melina: omg you have your face on your wall

Mickie: yeah since were like a group now we should have like a group room

Kelly: what do you mean

Mickie: like everytime you guys come over my house instead of coming in my room we can go into a room that has nothing but us in there

Eve: I so get what your saying

Mickie: instead of me being on the wall all of us will be on the wall and it will have two on one wall and two on the other wall then me on one wall with our names the on the other wall it will have all of us together and it will say the Fab Five

Kelly: nice micks

Maryse: yeah okay lets clean out your closet everything must go your getting a whole knew wardrobe

Mickie: oh no our maid can do that lets just go pick out what car we want to take to the mall

Eve: yeah you have a point

All the girls got up and walked out of mickies room

Mickie: we have to take the elevator because its kind of under ground

All the girls entered the under ground garage

Eve: okay all these cars are yours

Mickie: yeah

Kelly: look at all the different colors

Mickie: I wonder where the limo is

Kelly: stop wondering because its right there

Eve: OMG

Maryse: okay mickie where rich and all but you are like a gazillion times richer then us

Melina: mickie it has your name on it with mickie mouse on there and its red

Mickie: so I take it you want to take the limo

Maryse: yes of course

Mickie: okay ill have them pull it around front

All the girls walked into there moms bedroom

Maryse: why are we going in here

Mickie: I have to ask my mom something

Maryse: oh okay

Kelly: this room is nice

Mickie: mommy

Ms. James: yes beautiful

Mickie: I was wondering if daddy could by me another limo but instead it's a royal blue and it says fab five on there in baby blue scripted writing with our faces and I want a room like that to

Ms. James: yeah but we don't have pictures of them oh wait I got an idea we can hire a personal photographer

Mickie: thanks mom

Ms. James: baby you are so spoiled

Mickie: but I love you

Ms. James: love you to now what are you still doing here aren't you supposed to be at the mall

Mickie: were leaving now

(Glenn Cove mall Parking Lot)

Candice: so what are we going to buy today

Trish: who knows but we have to be on top of our game we will be the better group uhh here comes randy

Michelle: you know you like him

Trish: whatever

Randy: whats up ladies

Trish: what do you want orton

Randy: we was just wondering if you guys met the knew girl

Ted: more like Filthy Rich Knew Girl

Ashley: omg we are rich to

Cody: yeah but her dad owns like 8 hotels in different countrys and he has his own company

Trish: so

Michelle: omg look

Trish: look at what

Michelle: that limo

Candice: that's gotta be her it says her name on it and its got mickie mouse the character on there

Michelle: see that could have been us

Candice: once again we miss out on a opportunity because of trish

Randy: you guys are so predictable

With that the boys just walked off mickie maryse Kelly and Melina and eve linked arms and walked through the mall

Eve: how much stuff are we buying

Mickie: 200'000 dollars worth

Eve: big spender

Kelly: I know right

Melina: but how are we supposed to get it all back to the house

Mickie: easy my moms assistant will work something out

Maryse: nice micks

After the girls where done shopping they went back to mickies house they sat in mickies room planning for her big birthday bash and there photo shoot they heard a knock on the door

Mickie: come in

Ms. James: sweety I just got off the phone with the photographer I want you girls here tomorrow right after school that's when your photoshoot will be you also have one on the beach so I hope you all bought some bikinis when you went shopping and oh one more thing the rest of your clothes are here

Mickie: okay thanks mom

Kelly: mickie I would so love to be you

Mickie: well think of it as you already being me because when I live a fabulous life so does my friends did you guys get some bikinis

Kelly: no

Melina: I was thinking we all have to look around the same because were all going on the same wall

Eve: I have an idea

Maryse: what

Eve: how about Kelly and maryse get custom made bikinis that are the same color since they are blondes and be on one wall then me and mickie since we both have the same hair color and mel on a wall by herself since she's the only one who has jet black hair

Maryse: yeah buts its mickies house

Mickie: no its okay I like that idea ill tell my mom

Mickie pressed the intercom button

Ms. James: yes sweety

Mickie: I don't mean to bother you but can we get custom made bikinis for our photo shoot and have them over night them for tomorrow

Ms. James: yea sweety ill see what I can do and what colors write everything down and ill tell my assistant oh and are the girls staying

Mickie looked at all the girls

Maryse: I got to take my car home so idk

Kelly: me and Melina can stay

Mickie: umm Melina and Kelly are but maryse and eve are not

Ms. James: oh okay

(Glenn Cove St. Claire High School )

Maryse and Eve where waiting by there lockers for mickie and Melina and Kelly to arrive

Maryse: you know mickie is really fun to hang around

Eve: yeah she is

Maryse: im just glad she wasn't friends with trish because trish would have used her and I was not about to let that happen not on my watch

Eve: Omg look at mickie

Maryse: wow she looks nice

Kelly: hey girlies you like what we did with mickie

Eve: she looks nice

Mickie had on a striped pink and black mini skirt with some black platform heels and a black and pink shirt with a pink belt and a pink belt with her hair curled down her back and black and pink eye shadow with some pink earrings and pink and black bracelets and ankle bracelets

Mayse: yall ready to rock the hallways

Melina: as always

Eve: ladies where on top of the world

They all linked arms and walked to their first period class all eyes were on them when they entered the classroom they all sat next to each other

Melina: hey maryse here comes ted

Mickie: wait I don't get it

Kelly: they like each other but they will never admit it to themselves

Mickie: well maybe they can hook up at our party

Kelly: yeah but what about the invitations

Mickie: there going to be made after our photo shoot today

Kelly: oh okay

Ted: hey maryse

Maryse: hey whats up

Randy: who's your friend

Maryse: this is mickey james

Randy: hey im randy orton and this is ted dibiase and cody Rhodes and john morrison

John: yeah but you can just call me Johnny nitro

Mickie: oh okay hi

Maryse: you know you guys should come to mickies birthday party this weekend

Mickie: that is the Fab Five to you

Maryse: I thought we were going to do it for your birthday

Mickie: im not really into birthday parties so its just going to be a fab five coming out party

Eve: I love that idea

Randy: yeah will would love to come

Mickie: okay ill give you an invitation tomorrow

Top: class attention all assignments must be turned in today before class is over

Maryse: SHIT I totally forgot

Mr. Tree Top: your language

Maryse: uhh whatever hey mickie did you do yours

Mickie: as if buts its done tho and so is yours don't worry about it

Maryse: what how

Eve: if I don't turn this assignment in my mom is so going to kill me

top: and Ms. Torres and and none of you didn't do your assignments

Mickie: if I may cut in

Mickie stood up

Kelly whispered to her what are you doing

Mickie: shh its okay top we all did our assignments late last night over my house and we forgot them at my house so my moms assistant is on her way to bring them now

They all heard a knock on the door

Mickie: and here she

Mr. treetop went to open the door

MissyAnn: I have some assignments here for mickie maryse eve Melina and Kelly

Mr. treetop: yes Ill take those

He carefully looked over them to see if they all looked the same

Maryse: oh crap he's looking at them

Mickie: don't worry they are all in different hand writing and we missed different numbers but its still a A+

All the girls looked on in disbelief

: very well

Mickie looked at her moms assistant and winked

MissyAnn: oh and if I may say something to mickie right quick

: very well

MissyAnn: your mom told me to tell you that the Fab Five limo is ready and it will we waiting for you after school so I need your car keys so I can take your car home and maryse keys and eves oh and one more thing your bikinis are ready to

Mickie: thanks missy Ann You're the Greatest

And with that her moms assistant left

Randy turned around and looked at mickie

Randy: I take it your party is going to be dope

Mickie: yeah of course

The bell rung signaling for the end of class and for the start of their next period

Mickie: you know maryse you should so get your hair done by my French stylist for our coming out party

Maryse: you have a French hair stylist

Mickie: I do now I knew you where French so I kind of figured you would want one

Maryse: thanks mickie

Mickie: no problem well actually it was my moms idea

All the girls laughed

Trish: well well well look who it is miss rich girl

Mickie: trish please don't start and your rich to

Trish: whatever so I hear you have a knew little group

Mickie: the Fab Five that is

All the girls laughed

Maryse: enough of this obviously you wanted something because your still standing here

Mickie: lets just go to class and oh trish were having a fab five coming out party you and your Canadian belles should totally come

The girls looked confused they all walked off to there next class

Eve: okay what was that about

Mickie: easy kill them with kindness and you know Trish likes Ted I want her to be there when she see's him all over maryse plus I want her to see my house so that way she can be even more jealous of me

Kelly: you totally have a point

Melina: what time is our photoshoot today

Mickie: its at 3:30 and the one on the beach is around 7ish because that's when it starts getting dark and the wind will be blowing better pictures

Maryse: I so can't wait for this party

Mickie: I wonder how the limo came out

Eve: we will see after school

Kelly: okay me and mel have to go see you girlies after class


	3. The Ph0t0Sh00t

The Ph0t0 Sh00t

im kind of taking the story slow a little bit so it will be more detailed so please review

The more you review the more I write you are my motivation

X0X0 S0 Rand0m X0X0

Thnks T0: Hailey Egan

LiveLaughLoveStandintherain

For Sticking By My Stories you are the Best

The bell rung signaling for the end of the school day maryse Melina eve and Kelly walked outside

Eve: what is everybody staring at

Maryse: look it's the limo

Melina: but its covered up

Kelly: I think mickie wants to say something look she is on top of the limo

Mickie: can I have everybodys attention please

Everybody got quite while mickie sat ontop of the limo

Mickie: I know im rich okay its kind of obvious but deep down im just a regular person I like to have fun im sweet and kind

Trish: omg what is she doing

Mickie: I moved from Richmond Virginia with my mom and my dad and I never really knew how lucky I was until I met those four girls right there so I just want to say thank you so much for opening my eyes and I just want you to know that your friendship means a lot to me and that's why I present to you the fab five limo

Mickie Hopped down and took the covering off the limo

Michelle: omg that is so nice

Candice: look at the limo its has their names on it

Trish: shut up!!!!

The limo was dark purple and on the limo it read The Fab Five with all the girls names on it in pink writing

Mickie: wait I have something else to say you all are invited to the coming out party this weekend at my mansion I will hand out invitations tomorrow thank you now girlies if you don't mind we have a photo shoot to get to

They all hopped in the limo inside it was purple and pink seats that said their names on it and on the floor it was a rug that read the fab five

Maryse: thank you so much mickie you are the best

Eve: yeah you are

Melina: I think this calls for a group hug

All the girls hugged on there way to mickies house they talked about the party

Mickie: you know that there are v.i.p's right

Maryse: yeah but who's going to be on the list

Mickie: uh randy ted cody john and that's it I think

Eve: oh wait what about maria and gail kim

Melina: we will just make the list tonight

Kelly: yeah you have a point

Maryse: we shouldn't have to many people on the V.i.P list

Eve: yeah she's right

Mickie: okay so it will just be randy ted cody maria gail kim and john oh and of course us

Melina: sounds good

The limo pulled into mickies mansion it was a whole lot of movement going on

Mickie: my daddy must be here there is his limo

All the girls hopped out of the limo

Mickie: daddy!!!!!!!!!

Mr. James: there is my little girl

Mickie: I missed you daddy how was your tip

Mr. James: it was great Im getting another hotel built as we speak in Hawaii

Mickie: nice daddy

: so how are you I heard you didn't want to go with us to Hawaii

Mickie: no im having a party daddy

Mr. james: that's right your mother said something about that did you like your personal limo

Mickie: I loved it daddy thank you you're the greatest dad a girl could have

: and you're the best daughter

The girls cleared there throat

Mickie: oh yeah that's right daddy these are my friends Maryse Melina Kelly and Eve

Mr. James: these must be there girls that where getting a personal room made for

Mickie: yes daddy be nice

Mr. james: im just kidding mickie mouse nice to meet you ladies

Mickie was embaressed by her dad calling her by her childhood nickname

Mr. James: now if you will excuse me I have to get ready to leave

Mickie: daddy you just got home

Mr. james: I know but me and your mother are leaving early happy early birthday sweety and I hope your party goes well

Mickie: okay love you daddy

Mr. James: love you to mickie mouse

MissyAnn: mickie lets go we are behind schedule

Mickie: oh yeah right

MissyAnn: you have hair and makeup set up and wardrobe and you girls pick what you want to wear at 6:30 you will will go to the beach to continue your bathing suits are up in your room

Mickie: okay thanks missyann

The girls walked upstairs to mickies room

Kelly: these bathing suits are nice

Mickie: okay Kelly and maryse you guys get the striped pink ones it has your names on it me and eve gets the blue striped ones and Melina you get the black one

All the girls went down stairs to hair and makeup all there hairs where curled they took a lot of pictures until it was time to go to the beach they took all their pictures and picked out which ones they wanted on the wall in there fab five room and which ones they wanted on their invitations and there banners

Maryse: our party is going to be so fun

Eve: only the hottest party of our senior year

Kelly: from now on we will throw the dopest parties

Mickie: I forgot to tell you we have a nail appointment on Friday

Maryse: Mickie we can't you have done to much for us

Mickie: listen you are my girls I love you guys when nobody was there for me you where and plus im not paying for it my parents are

All the girls laughed

Maryse: lets make a pack no matter what happens we will always be friends

Mickie: and we won't let people like trish Candice and michelle and Ashley to come between us or out do us

Kelly: that's not possible but okay

(Next Day)

It was time for the girls to get up for school they all got dressed and headed out to school

(Glenn Cove St. Clair High School)

( Tops Class)

Maryse: you know mickie I think randy likes you

Mickie: no he likes Kelly

Kelly: yeah right im in likes with somebody already

Eve: yeah I have Jtg Maryse Has ted Kelly Has cody Melina has Johnny and you have Randy

Mickie: whatever

Melina: shh here they come

Randy: whats up ladies do we get to get our invitations today

Maryse: that and v.i.p cards to

Jtg: you ladies trying to do it big huh

Eve: of course and oh jtg I don't think you met mickie yet

Mickie: hi im mickie james but you can just call me mickie

Jtg: and im Jtg

Mickie: are you coming to our party

Jtg: yeah

Eve: we so have to put him on the v.i.p list

Mickie: yeah okay

Mickie handed all the boys there invitation

(lunch Time)

Maria and Gail kim sat down at a table next to trish

Trish: whats up stupid bitches

Gail: you know trish you wonder why people don't like you your such a annoying whore

Trish: fuck you asian hoe

Maria: ladies stop

Mickie: hey Gail Hey maria

Maria and gail both said hey in unison

Mickie: I see you guys where in the middle of something so im going to make this quick here are your invitations to my party and your v.i.p cards

Trish: where is our invitations

Mickie: oh yeah right

Mickie quickly gave trish Ashley michelle and Candice there invitations

Trish: aren't you missing something

All the girls just laughed

Maryse: missing something like what

Trish: our v.i.p cards

Melina: huh seriously

Kelly: you should be lucky your even invited to the party

Mickie: oh and Maria and Gail a limo will be by your house to pick you up since your v.i.p and all

Gail: thanks mickie

Mickie: welcome

All the girls walked off to their table and sat down

Mickie: we so have to go to starbucks today after school I need a mocha I haven't had one in like forever

Maryse: sounds nice

Mickie: okay Im adding people to the v.i.p list because the v.i.p girls are going in one limo and the boys are going in the other the girls limo is pink and the boys limo is black it's a Cadillac escalade limo

Kelly: sounds Nice but who all did you add to the list

Mickie: for the boys I have randy jtg shad cody ted David hart smith and Tyson kid and Johnny nitro and zack ryder and for the girls I have gail kim maria Natalya Victoria nikkia and brie bella

Melina: oh okay

Randy: what you ladies talking about

Maryse: how a limo will pick you up from your houses so we need your addresses so the driver will know where to go

Jtg: a limo now that's whats up

Eve: all of you guys write you addresses down

Randy: your pretty cool mickie mouse

Mickie just blushed nobody has ever called her that except for her dad

Melina: oh wow is somebody blushing

Mickie: shut up we have to tell the girls

Tyson kidd: oh no problem I will tell Natalya

Eve: and just for the record the girls and the boys will have separate limos

X0X0 I Kn0w my Chapters are long sorry X0X0

X0X0 please Review X0X0

X0X0 S0 Rand0m X0X0


	4. Hi Im Prim0

Hi iM Primo

After lunch mickie walked to her locker to get her chemistry book she couldn't get her locker open

Mickie: shit I just opened it earlier

Do you need some help with that" she turned to see who's voice it was

Mickie: umm yeah I guess I opened it earlier but I can't get it

Yeah that's because its jammed" he hit the locker really hard and nudged it a little bit "okay whats your combination

Mickie: 26-22-9

He quickly opened the locker for her

Mickie: thank you so much if it wasn't for you I would have been standing out here all day

Your Welcome"

Mickie: by the way whats your name

Oh im Eddie Colon But you can just call me Primo I hate being called by my first name

Mickie: ohh primo I like it its nice

Primo: thank you

Mickie: so why don't I never really see you

Primo: I am kind of a private person

Mickie: oh that makes since I don't mean to be nosey or anything but where were you headed

Primo: to the office to get a schedule change

Mickie: oh you seem nice primo well im having a party would you like to come

Primo: a party when

Mickie: this weekend at my mansion

Primo: I don't know I probably won't have a ride

Mickie: oh you don't drive

Primo: my parents don't really like to see me doing well

Mickie: oh well that's okay I can come get you

Primo: okay

Mickie: so here the invitation even tho you really don't need one and ill pick you up from your house around say 8:00

Primo: yeah that would be nice

Mickie Come on what are you doin " the French Blonde came yelling down the hall

Mickie: oh im just talking to primo

Maryse: well your already ten minutes late

Mickie: sorry im coming" ill talk to you later primo

Primo: oh yeah and I didn't get a name

Its Mickie" Mickie James she said smiling she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach

Maryse: what was that all about

Mickie: nothing I just invited him to the party

Maryse: you know randy is not going to be happy

Mickie: why randy is not my boyfriend

Maryse didn't say anything they walked into their chemistry class

: and humor me why are you two 15 minutes late to my class

Maryse could feel herself getting real aggravated

Maryse: girl problems

The class laughed and they took there seat

Eve: where were you to

Maryse: I found mickie here playing flirts with Spanish boy

Mickie: I was not flirting

Melina: what Spanish boy there a lot of Spanish boys

Mickie: his name is primo

(After School)

The girls walked to mickies pink avalanche mickie stopped when she noticed primo coming her way

Eve: mickie why did you stop

Melina: is that the boy you was talking about man he is cute

Mickie: hey primo whats up

Primo: hey um earlier you forgot to get the directions to my house

Mickie: oh yeah right well here put your number in my cell and I will call you when I am on my way

Primo: okay there you go

Mickie: ill see you around

Primo took her hand and kissed it mickie felt chills run up her body she never knew someone could make her feel like this she then realized that she had liked him didn't nobody notice that a certain legend killer witnessed the whole thing

(_Randy's p0v_)

_What the hell was that all about" if he thinks he's going to come anywhere near mickie again he can just forget about it mickie is my girl and will always be can't anyone have her but me I will do anything it takes to keep mickie from dating anybody except for me._

_(End of Randy's p0v)_


	5. The Party: Knew RelationShips

The Party

_It was Saturday morning and mickie had to get up and get a early start on her day so she decided to call the girls and let them know _

_Bonjour _**talk to me**

Mickie: hey maryse we have a nail appointment at 11 call the girls and tell them to be ready the limo will be by there to get you guys

Maryse: okay Auvoir

Mickie opened her sidekick lx and looked through it she seen his number and decided to call him

What's Up who is this

Mickie: hey Primo it's me Mickie

Primo: oh hey whats up

Mickie: I was just wondering if you were still coming to my party

Primo: of course

Mickie: okay well I will pick you up at 8

Primo: sure

Mickie: by see ya soon

_**(0rt0n Mansi0n)**_

_**(9:30am)**_

_Randy's blackberry rung he couldn't believe somebody was actually calling him this early people knew he didn't get up till around 12 on the weekends sure enough it was cody_

Randy: yeah

Cody: Y0 randy whats up

Randy: is this important because I was kind of sleeping

Cody: Uhh yeah obviously I was just calling you to tell you that mickies little friend is coming to the party tonight

Randy: who that boy she was talking to

Cody: yeah and she's going to pick him up

Randy couldn't help but wake up when he heard what cody was saying

Randy: ill handle this

_*party*_

It was almost time for the party people started showing up real early she looked at the clock and realized she should go get primo

Randy: mickie mouse where are you going

Mickie: oh im going to go pick somebody up

Randy: no bothers I can do it for you

Mickie: no its okay and plus I have to call him to get the directions

Randy: well let me take your phone and I will do it

Mickie: well okay

Randy then left it was almost around 9:30 and still no sign of primo or randy mickie wondered what happened that's when she seen randy

Mickie: hey randy where is primo

Randy: he told me to tell you that something came up and that he was sorry he couldn't make it

Mickie: oh okay

_Mickie felt so terrible she felt hurt she really wanted primo to be there she really liked him and she just wished he liked her to sure randy was cute and she liked him wants upon a time but she didn't get that same feeling with randy that she got with primo _

_it was almost 2 in the morning and everybody was starting to leave mickie was tired she took a shower and climbed in her bed she looked through her phone and she decided to call primo and ask him what was so important that he couldn't come to her party_

Mickie: hey Primo

Primo: mickie whats up

Mickie: I should be asking you that

Primo: what do you mean mami

Mickie: why didn't you come to my party

Primo: you never came and picked me up

Mickie: yeah I did I sent randy

Primo: oh well when he called me earlier from your number he said that you couldn't come get me

_Mickie just sat there she couldn't believe that randy would actually do that she never thought randy would be the type of person to lie like that _

Primo: hello are you there

Mickie: yeah im here look primo randy lied to you and im truly sorry but hey can you get out of the house right now

Primo: its 3:00am but yeah I can

Mickie: okay well im on my way

Primo: okay

_Mickie quickly put on some sweat pants and grabbed her car keys and headed to her car she still was upset at randy and she didn't know if she would be able to forgive him mickie texted primo and asked him for directions and she got there easily he didn't live to far from her infact it was about 10 minutes away_

Mickie: hey primo get in

Primo: so whats up

Mickie: you know im sorry right

Primo: no you don't need to be randy is randy and I never got why people liked him

Mickie: what do you mean he seems nice

Primo: yeah but he will do anything to sabotage something that's doesn't have anything to do with him

Mickie: oh I never knew that

_They pulled up into mickies driveway_

Primo: wow is this your house

Mickie: yeah come on

Primo: where are your parents

Mickie: there in Hawaii

Primo: oh sounds fun

Mickie: yeah I didn't want to go

_Mickie led primo up to her bedroom_

Primo: your room is nice

Mickie: thanks so where are you from

Primo: im from San juan Puerto rico

Mickie: so how did you end up in Canada

Primo: complication" how did you end up in Canada

Mickie: how you figure im not from Canada

Primo: I can tell that your not Canadian girls are different from American girls

Mickie: oh well im from Richmond Virginia I moved here because my father is a business man he likes to move around i have lived in several different countries before I officially moved back to Virginia then we up and moved again now here I am

Primo: oh sounds interesting if I kissed you right now would you smack me

Mickie: I don't know it depends kiss me and find out

_Primo leaned in and moved closer to mickie she couldn't help but get excited inside he kissed her slowly they made out for about an hour and then they fell asleep_


	6. Hurt

Mickie woke up the next morning with no clothes on she looked next to her and primo was gone she wondered how he got home and why she was naked she knew that all her and primo did was kiss and she didn't have sex with him she knew she had been taken advantage of and she needed somebody to talk to she quickly grabbed her phone and noticed all her numbers were erased and messages she didn't know what was going on but she had to find out she quickly got up and took a shower and got dressed she went outside and noticed both of her cars were on flat tires she couldn't believe what happened she quickly told them to pull her limo around front and she took off to randy's mansion.

_(orton Mansion)_

Randy walked down stairs he sat down at the table and greeted his parents he really didn't feel like getting up he hated when his parents where home because they always wake him up early on the weekends he wanted to sleep in especially after mickies party last night he quickly smiled at the thought of her name he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his phone ring.

Hello" randy spoke he wondered why somebody was calling him so early.

Hey randy have you spoke to mickie" he noticed the voice was primos he wondered why primo was calling him and how did he get his number

No why" and what do you want how did you get my number" he then heard the dial tone and realized something was up he heard the door bell and quickly hopped up to get it

Mickie stood patiently at randy's door step waiting for someone to come to the door she then locker eyes with randy's blue eyes and couldn't help but fall into his arms and cry

Mickie whats wrong" why are you crying

Randy something happened with me and primo I just don't know what she said he quickly closed the door and took her up to his room and sat her down.

Okay now mickie tell me everything that happened."

Well we kissed and we fell asleep" then when I woke up this morning I had no clothes on my tires on my cars were flat. I knew there was a reason you tried to keep me away from him I was just to blind to see it im so sorry randy.

He told her everything would be okay he decided that mickie didn't need to go to school tomorrow.

Hey how about we stay home from school tomorrow I mean you need the rest and everything my parents are going out of town tonight and they won't mind if you spend the night.

Yeah that would be great but I need some clothes from my house" randy decided to go with mickie to her house to take her limo back and get some clothes he followed her in his black Cadillac escalade back to her house she quickly got some clothes and her wallet

On the way back to randy's house mickie asked him if he wanted to go up to her parents beach house instead and stay their she didn't want primo to come looking for her at randy's house so they decided on that.

(the next day)

(Glenn Cove high school)

Have you guys seen mickie and randy"maryse spoke with worry in her voice

No but im sure they are fine they are probably together" eve spoke

They are together they called me this morning" there is something going on where going to drive down to mickies beach house after school and find out the whole story

_They didn't know what was going on but they where worried_

_What do you think happened to mickie while she was sleep find out _

_Next chapter.. plz review_


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note

So I have not been getting the reviews that I want

So im thinking about not finishing the story if you would like

For me to continue with my story then please tell me in a review

Like I said revies=love=another chapter

And I have not see a lot of that latley

Thank you for your time

SoRandom


	8. Doctors Office

Everybody sat in mickies living room at her beach house silent they didn't know what to think of what mickie just told them they were brought out of their thoughts when maryse broke the silence.

Mickie I think he raped you I mean come on you were so a virgin so if you go to the doctor they would totally be able to tell." Maryse spoke loudly and clear

Well mickie she has a point tomorrow morning you should go to the doctor" eve said

Well I already missed school I don't want to miss another day'

So you can just go in the morning then come to school right after I mean the check up is not going to take that long you won't miss that much class micks' besides I'll go with you" randy spoke

Well I guess you guys are right maybe I should do that but in the mean time what about primo this is total bullshit if he did do something to me while I was asleep then he is going to get away with it'

No he won't micks but in the mean time let's get back to the city I mean we are like 30 minutes away you need some rest you can stay with me tonight' randy gently put his arm around mickie while everybody

(In The mean Time)

Primo what the hell is wrong with you why would you flatten all her tires and erase her numbers out her phone, dude that's not cool' Carlito screamed at his younger brother

What I did it for the enjoyment plus I know the little slut lied to me she just didn't want to come get me for her party

Primo you have your own car'

So I told her I didn't I stripped her naked but I didn't do anything to her, primo grinned

I don't see what your grinning for she knows it was you who did it not to mention were going to have problems with her little boy toy randy when we go to school ahh your so dumb

(Next day)

Mickie sat in the doctor's office ready for her check up her name was called and she quickly made her way into the room 15 minutes had passed and the doctor told her that she still had her virginity there were no signs of sexual contact mickie was very happy and she decided it was time to move on with her life.

Mickie and randy went to school in randy's car that day mickie decided that she would stay with randy until her parents came back into town

Hey mickie are you okay'

Yeah I'm fine randy thank you for being here with me.

Mick's I'll do anything for you I knew what primo was all about that's why I didn't want you around him I'm sorry if you thought I was being a jerk.

No randy it's okay; mickie leaned over and kissed him on his cheek,

Micks my lips are jealous, she couldn't help but laugh

Randy you're driving maybe when the car stops

Randy quickly pulled over; randy we have to get to school

Not until you give me a kiss on my lips

Okay fine randy god you're so cute, she kissed randy who happened to deepen the kiss

5 minutes had passed and they decided to continue their way to school they got a pass from the office and made their way to class

Mrs. James Mr. Orton nice of you to join us why are you late

Don't start we have a pass, mickie stuck her tongue out at him and sat next to maryse

So what happened' maryse whispered to mickie

He didn't do anything sexual to me I still have my virginity

Yay micks I say tonight we celebrate at your house but just the group not the whole school

Mickie agreed and the day went by fast mickie maryse eve Kelly randy ted Cody jtg and shad, Johnny nitro all went to mickies house after school.

Mickie Mouse!!! Her dad yelled with his Italian accent from the kitchen, she didn't expect them home so soon

Yes daddy, she could tell that her dad was angry he never got mad or yelled at her unless it was necessary they all made their way into the kitchen

I come home and the cars are on flat tires what's up with that mickie mouse

You see daddy I didn't do that some stupid kid from my school did he's such an ass daddy

Well ill send somebody over to fix them in the mean time what are your plans for today and the rest of the week.

Um daddy I really don't know why?

Well I kind of have to go on another business trip and your mom is coming with me where trying to open up a wrestling school micks

Oh well I have not mapped out my plans but today where just going to go by the pool and hang out and stuff, mickie and her dad continued on with their conversation until the remembered mickies friends where still there

Oh right daddy this is shad and that's jtg and ted Cody and randy and Johnny nitro you already met the girls

Hello the girls said in unison

Hello beautifuls well micks sorry to leave you hanging again but I got to get my stuff together and ready to go have fun micks and have the girls stay with you while where away I don't feel comfortable with you here all by yourself nice to meet you boys and with that mickies dad walked out of the kitchen

Okay Micks your dad is like the coolest dad ever' Cody spoke excitedly

Yea I know but excuse him he's Italian they all made their way to the pool area partying and having fun mickie never knew she could meet such great people she loved her new home and she was ready to take it by storm.

So did you like this chapter plz review

Like I said before if I don't get as many reviews as I want

Then I will not continue this story thanks.


End file.
